MAQ
by sothis27
Summary: Wenn ihr glaubt, Gir wäre anstrengend, habt ihr Maq noch nicht kennengelernt.


Ungebetener Besuch

Es war Nacht und Zim war froh, endlich zu Hause (wenn auch noch immer auf der Erde) zu sein. Das heutige Essen in der Cafeteria hatte er nur mit heftigen Atembeschwerden überlebt, nachdem Dib es endlich einmal geschafft hatte, ihn dazu zu bringen, die Chillibohnen runterzuwürgen. Er musste es irgendwie geschafft haben, die Teller auszutauschen, da Zim sonst immer sein mitgebrachtes Essen zu sich nahm. Von irgendetwas musste er sich ja schließlich ernähren.   
Zim saß in seinem Labor und studierte die Menschen bei ihren täglichen Gewohnheiten. Hin und wieder musste er sich kratzen, sicher Folgen von Mittag. Nachdenklich sah der Irke zu Gir hinüber. Dieser schien sich mit einer Lampe zu unterhalten. Eigentlich knipste er sie nur an und aus und hatte sekundenschnelle Stimmungsschwankungen. Nebenbei lallte er noch: „Ich mag dich" zu der Lampe und kicherte. Jeder normale Mensch (und wahrscheinlich auch jedes andere nicht von dem Plan die Erde zu erobern besessene Wesen) hätte doch merken müssen, dass dieser Roboter einfach nur dämlich war. Zim war zuerst auch misstrauisch, aber dann dachte er: „Das ist gut, Gir kann wunderbar schauspielern. Das wird mir sicher nützlich sein." Und dann lachte er lautstark und in seiner ganzen Boshaftigkeit (sofern man ihm die Nummer abkauft).   
Plötzlich läutete es an der Tür und Zim wurde in seinem Siegestaumel unterbrochen. Dementsprechend schlecht gelaunt fuhr er nach oben, setze sich seine Menschenaugen ein, die Perücke auf und stieß vorsichtshalber die Roboeltern in den Schrank. Dann sah er noch schnell auf die Uhr. „Wer kommt um zehn Uhr abends noch hier vorbei?" Verwundert über sich selbst klatschte sich Zim ins Gesicht. „Dib! Wer denn sonst? Sicher hat er wieder eins von seinen Menschenspielzeugen, dass er unbedingt ausprobieren will." Zim grinste höhnisch, bevor er fortfuhr, Selbstgespräche zu führen. „Nicht mit mir. Ich werde dir mal eine kleine Überraschung bereiten." Zim schwieg kurz, dann schrie er nach seinem Helfer. „Giiir! Komm her und zeig unserem Besucher deinen neuen Trick!" Fünf Sekunden vergingen, zehn Sekunden. „Giiiir!!"   
Der Roboter kam aus der Küche und balancierte zwei Teller mit gut drei Dutzend Waffeln. Er drehte fünf Runden durchs Wohnzimmer, blieb dann vor Zim stehen und schrie freudig: „Ich kann jetzt noch bessere Waffeln machen!" Dann fuhr er wieder durchs Zimmer und summte: „Ladidadida!" Nebenbei verteilten sich die Waffeln langsam aber sicher im Raum.   
Zim kochte vor Wut. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", zischte er. „Ich muss ihn noch einmal grundlegend überholen. Wahrscheinlich irgendein Programmfehler." (Tja, von einem Roboter mit zwei Schrauben und einem Kaugummi als Gehirn darf man sich halt keine technologischen Höchstleistungen erwarten gg) Nach einiger Zeit fiel Zim auch wieder ein, warum er als Mensch verkleidet im Wohnzimmer stand. Es hatte doch geklingelt. Mittlerweile war es zwar schon Viertel nach zehn, aber wenn Dib wirklich etwas wollte, war er hartnäckig. (Wenn nicht, gäbs ja auch keine Serie ) Zim seufzte. Jetzt war es auch schon egal. Er schaltete nur das Notsicherheitssystem (soll heißen alle Gartenzwerge in Alarmbereitschaft) ein und öffnete die Tür.  
Draußen war niemand zu sehen. Zim wollte die Tür gerade wieder schließen, als er einen Widerstand spürte. Er sah hinunter. Auf der Türstaffel lag ein junges Mädchen, in etwa so alt wie Dib, mit zwei schulterlangen, dunkelroten Zöpfen. Sie hatte sich an Zims Fuß festgekrallt und schien zu schlafen. Angewidert versuchte der Irke seinen Fuß wegzuziehen, aber es ging nicht. Zornig stand er nun auf der Türstaffel und überlegte, wie er sich befreien könnte. Da spürte er plötzlich ein unangenehmes Zischen auf seiner Haut. „Regen!", dachte er erschrocken. Wenn er draußen bleiben würde, würde er sich früher oder später auflösen oder zumindest schwer entstellt sein. Ihm blieb also nichts anders übrig, als sich, seinen Fuß und den Anhang ins Trockene zu hieven.   
Erst als er die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, war sein Fuß auf einmal befreit. Das Mädchen versuchte sich aufzurichten, knickte aber wieder ein. Skeptisch musterte Zim seinen ungebetenen Besuch. Auf dem T-shirt des Mädchens stand in großen Buchstaben „I Love Earth" geschrieben. Er dachte sich nichts weiter dabei und sah aus dem Fenster. Das Schild in seinem Vorgarten schien dem Unwetter nicht mehr lange standzuhalten. „Gir!", schrie er. „Erinnere mich daran, das I Love Earth Schild zu ern-"   
„Okay dokey!!", antwortete Gir. „Notiz: Schild ern, verstanden. Ladidadidadida."   
Zim wich einen Schritt von dem Mädchen zurück. „Taaak! Was willst du hier?!"   
Das Mädchen räusperte sich. „Ähem, entschuldige bitte, aber was ist ein Tak?"   
Zim atmete erleichtert auf. „Ist nicht so wichtig." Gerade wollte er sich wieder umdrehen als ihm klar wurde, dass er jetzt kein Deut schlauer war. Er packte das sich gerade hereinschleichende Mädchen an der Schulter und fuhr sie an: „Wer verdammt noch mal bist du?!"   
Sie grinste, nahm langsam Zims Hand weg und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Na ja, weißt du, die Sache ist die: Ich bin eine Irkin." Mit diesen Worten drückte sie den Anhänger ihrer Halskette. Zum Vorschein kamen zwei Fühler, grüne Haut und große, pinke Glubschaugen, die ganz unschuldig blinzelten.   
Zim zeigte sich unbeeindruckt, eher genervt. „Willst du mir etwa meine Missiiiooon streitig machen?!"   
Das Irkenmädchen musste lachen. „Mission?", prustete sie. „Oh, stimmt ja, du glaubst ja tatsächlich dran."   
„An was?", fragte Zim skeptisch.   
„An...deine...ist doch egal. Jedenfalls bin ich die Letzte, die dir deinen Posten streitig machen wollte. Ich will nur...hier wohnen."   
„Waaas? Kommt nicht in Frage, wer bist du denn überhaupt, dass du hier-"  
Das Mädchen presste ihm zur Abwehr ihre Hand ins Gesicht und grinste. „Ich bin Maq. Öhm...und ich bin die Irkenprinzessin...na ja...eine Art Irkenprinzessin."   
„Eine Art?", fragte Zim verwirrt.   
Maq seufzte. „Ich habe 47 Geschwister, davon 28 Schwestern. Alles mit der DNA von den ersten Allergrößten. Ich glaube, sie hatten ziemliche Existenzangst, sonst hätten sie nicht so viele Ersatzirken hergestellt."   
Zim war immer noch skeptisch.   
Das Mädchen fuhr fort: „Kannst du dich noch an die ersten Allergrößten erinnern, Miyuki und Spork?"   
Der Irke verstand absolut gar nichts.   
„Du hast als Wissenschaftler dieses Monster erschaffen, das die beiden gefressen hat, daran musst du dich doch erinnern!!"   
Nein, musste er nicht. Anscheinend hatte Zim dieses kleine Missgeschick schon verdrängt oder bei seinen endlosen Triumphen abgelegt. Auch wenn ihn die Lebensgeschichte von Maq nicht besonders zu interessieren schien, hatte er trotzdem noch eine Frage: „Wenn du ein Klon von den Allergrößten bist, wieso bist du dann so klein?"   
„Du meinst wie du? Hihihi." Mag atmete einmal tief durch. „Kannst du dich daran erinnern, als du als Smeet versucht hast, vorzeitig das Glas zu verlassen? Das hat ein ziemliches Chaos verursacht. Dabei ist mein Glas angebrochen und Nährflüssigkeit ausgetreten. Dadurch konnte ich kaum mehr wachsen und keiner hat mich ernst genommen. Alle haben mich nur als Nummer gesehen. Weißt du wie es ist, wenn allen nur als Nummer geläufig ist?!"   
„Und woher hast du dann deinen Namen?"   
„Den hab ich mir während der Fahrt hierher überlegt."   
Zim musste kichern, er fand Maq irgendwie lächerlich, sowohl ihren Namen als auch sie selbst.   
„Hey, das ist nicht komisch!", jammerte Maq empört. „Die jetzigen Allergrößten wollten dann alle Klone ihrer Vorgänger loswerden und sie auf irgendsoeinen Internatsplaneten schicken."   
„Die Erde?"   
„Nein, du Dussel", stöhnte das Mädchen. „Ich bin abgehauen."   
Zim musste loslachen. „Du bist natürlich einfach von zuhause abgehauen und das Raumschiff hast du auch gleich geklaut."   
„Weißt du, auch wenn sie Allergrößten sind, aber die Allerhellsten sind sie sicher nicht. Ist dir das noch nie aufgefallen? Außerdem werden sie mich sicher nicht vermissen. Bist du jetzt langsam fertig mit dem Verhör? Ich würde gern mein Zimmer beziehen."   
„Zimmer? Wieso bist du denn ausrechnet auf die Erde gekommen?"   
„Hmm...", überlegte Maq. „Sagen wir es mal so: Bei dir werden sie sicher nicht zuerst suchen."   
Zim grinste zufrieden. „Weil die besten Eroberer das natürlich sofort melden würden."   
Maq nickte. „Genau. Und weil ich diese Sorge bei dir nicht – Zim?"   
Zim hatte sich schon auf den Weg zur Toilette gemacht. Er drückte die Spülung und fuhr nun zu seinem Labor.   
„Na warte", knurrte Maq. Auch sie ließ sich hinunterspülen. Unten angekommen nahm sie die Verfolgung auf. Zim hatte schon einen Vorsprung und lief schnurstracks zu seiner Kommunikationszentrale.

„Ich werde den Allergrößten von deinem Fehlen melden. Dann bekomm ich sicher eine Belohnung", keuchte er.   
Maq erkannte, dass sie Zim nicht mehr rechtzeitig einholen könnte, also musste sie sich etwas einfallen lassen. „Zur Strafe wirst du auf ewig auf dem Planeten Dirt arbeiten müssen!"   
Zim stutzte. „Welche Strafe? Ich hab doch nichts getan."   
„Ach wirklich?" Maq grinste und begann sich selbst zu würgen. „Hilfe! Hilfe! Zim hat mich entführt und hält mich auf der Erde gefangen! Hilfeee!!"   
„Das glauben sie dir nie, das ist doch total unlogisch!", schrie Zim.   
„Hilfe! Zim hat mich entführt um euch zu erpressen." Maq grinste selbstsicher. „Du vergisst wohl, mit wem du es zu tun hast: Ich bin praktisch eine Stellvertreterin der Tallest...und auf der anderen Seite ein kleiner Irke, der für Macht einfach alles tun würde, kurz gesagt grüner Müll."   
Zim war kurz davor auszurasten. „Wer ist hier grüner Müll? Das muss ich mir von keiner Nummer 47 sagen lassen!!", schrie er.   
„Penner!!"   
„Zicke!!"   
„Gir!!", prärrte der Roboter.   
„Halt die Klappe!!", schrien die beiden Irken gleichzeitig.   
Gir zeigte sich unbeeindruckt, drehte sich um und summte wieder: „Dumdidumdidum, ich mach Waffeln für drei."   
Maq musste kichern. „Da hast du ja echt ein Top-Model bekommen."   
„Hmpf. Erstens ist Gir die allerbeste Kampfeinheit und zweitens hab ich zumindest eine. Ich sehe deinen Roboter nicht."   
„Also wenn ich einen hätte dann wäre er sicher intelligenter als eine Glühbirne, was man von deinem Blechschädelbediensteten ja nicht behaupten kann. Ich geh jetzt nach oben und beziehe mein Zimmer. Du kannst ja noch ein bisschen Eroberer spielen."   
„Aber du hast kein Zimmer!!" Zim hätte diese kleine arrogante Irkin am liebsten wieder in ein Schiff zu ihrem Planeten verfrachtet aber als Maq triumphierend ihre Finger begutachtete und ihn an ihr Versprechen erinnerte, musste er schlucken. Also folgte er wohl oder übel seinem ungebetenen Gast und zusammen fuhren sie wieder nach oben.  
„Du kannst mir ja was bauen oder so", schlug Maq vor. „Und nimm endlich deine dämliche Verkleidung runter. Die Erdlinge müssen ja noch blöder als Gir sein, um deine Tarnung nicht zu durchschauen.   
„Das ist meine hochmoderne Tarnvorrichtung. Die hat noch keiner durchschaut!" Zim beschloss, Dib und Gaz erst einmal nicht zu erwähnen, spätestens morgen würde Maq Dib kennenlernen. „Um dich besser überwachen zu können, wirst du auch mit in die Erdlingsschule gehen."   
„Waaas?! Ich soll dir zu den verseuchten Erdenbälgern folgen?", fragte Maq. „Kommt nicht in Frage."   
„Soll ich dich während meiner Abwesenheit an die Leine hängen, so wie Gir?", grinste Zim.   
Maq warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Das wagst du nicht."   
Zim kramte kurz in seinem Rucksack und holte eine lange, leuchtende Schnur hervor. „Wie gesagt, nur zu deiner Sicherheit, hmm?"   
„Grmpf, na schön, ich komm mit. Was soll schon groß passieren? Wenn die dich schon nicht durchschaut haben, dann schaffen sie das bei mir erst recht nicht."   
Zim nickte langsam und unsicher.   
„Ach ja, ich brauch immer noch ein Zimmer, hast du verstanden, du Eroberer für Arme?"  
„Mach nur so weiter, und du kommst gleich an die Leine", zischte Zim.   
„Idiot!!"   
„Furie!!"   
„Waffeln!!", schrie Gir, der mit eben solchen samt Pfanne auf dem Kopf herumwatschelte.   
Zim griff sich an den Kopf. „Womit hab ich das nur verdient?", dachte er verzweifelt. 

So, bitte seid gnädig mit den Kommis biieeedde


End file.
